Wizard Beast DXD
by ashlight41
Summary: naruto adalah seorang peneliti arkeolog yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah driver kuno saat melakukan ekspedisi. sebuah belt yang merubah hidupnya untuk selamanya... awaken ancient no mahou... yah, gitu aja deh sumnya. 3 kalo ga suka yah udah jangan baca.


Ah, ini ada another fict aneh ga masuk akal dan terlalu... yang ane buat pas sengang. Yah, agak jelek atau acak-acakan sih. Tapi yah sudahlah yang penting asik dan btw buat flamer rendahan yang cuman bisa menghina PLEASE STAY AWAY! Dont like it, Dont read it. Simple kan ga usah nyari masalah dan sok pinter dah...

Ane paling males ama orang2 yang kaya gitu =3=...

Dis : kamen rider, hightschool dxd dan Naruto adalah milik pengarangnya bukan ane. Ane cuman penulis iseng doang yang lagi sengang.

Warn : **_tulisan dan bahasa acak2an jadi jangan harap terlalu bagus... Dont like it, Dont read it. Simple and not causing any problem. And by the way buat flame atau sesuatu sejenisnya yang mengunakan kata2 menghina dan merendahkan akan di hapus, direport dan di block akun._**

Wizard Beast dxd...

"Gaooo" normal talk.

_"Gaooo"mind talk_

**"Gaooo" monster talk, and magic.**

Chapter 1 The Hungry Beast...

Akademi kuoh, sebuah akademi yang terletak disuatu kota di jepang. Sebuah akademi khusus untuk perempuan yang baru belakanngan ini berubah menjadi akademi campuran, dengan angka persentasi perbandingan siswa laki2 dan siswi perempuan 2:8. Sebuah angka yang cukup untuk membuat banyak siswa lelaki berebut masuk kesana untuk tujuan harem.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, seorang anak laki-laki... bukan ... seorang pemuda berambut kuning tak asing yang tertarik dengan akademi ini untuk alasan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya...

"Tercium banyak sekali sihir disini." Gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tas ransel besar dipundaknya dari atas bukit dipinggiran kota sambil menyeringai senang melihat pemandangan kota dibawahnya. Senang karena sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia temukan disini.

...

Opening song beast bite by kamen rider chips...

...

Next day, akademi kouh...

"Lihat, siapa itu yang tergeletak disana?"

"Pengangguran?"

"Orang aneh lainnya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan kita dekati dia." Itulah bisik-bisik dari semua siswi yang berada didepan gerbang akademi sambil mengerumuni seorang pemuda aneh dan tak dikenal yang kini tengah tergeletak di depan gerbang akademi kouh dengan sangat mencurigakan itu.

Ia tampaknya seperti seusia dengan mereka, dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan, jaket hoodie dengan bulu dibagian kepala dan tas ransel besar dipunggungnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pengangguran atau orang aneh. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah tiga pasang tanda lahir yang seperti kumis rubah di kedua pipinya(baju yang dipakai sama dengan yang dipakai Nitou Kosuke aka kamen rider beast).

"La...par." gumam pemuda itu dengan suara dan kesadaran yang sangat lemah dan juga peruta yang sangat lapar.

"Dia berbicara sesuatu."

"Mana mungkin?"

"Mungkin dia itu penguntit mesum yang kelelahan berlari?" gumam kembali para gadis itu sambil tetap menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang tergeletak didepan gerbang sekolah mereka itu tanpa alasan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini?" teriak seorang siswi berkacamata dengan rambut hitam pendek menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan hanya memasang raut tak percaya saat melihat apa yang ia temukan didepannya, ditengah kerumunan itu.

"Naruto?" gumam siswi bekacamata itu yang mengenali pemuda yang tergeletak didepannya itu yang cukup membuat shock para siswa dan siswi yang mendengarnya.

Ya, tentu saja mereka shock, karena dia adalah Sona sitori, ketua osis dari akademi kuoh, salah satu diva di akademi ini. Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengenal pemuda berambut kuning dengan penampilan aneh, tak jelas, pengangguran dan tampak urak-urakan seperti preman yang tengah tergeletak didepan gerbang sekolahnya itu.

Scene change, ruang osis...

"Silahkan." Ujar wakil ketua osis Tsubaki mempersilahkan tamu atasannya(yang sedang makan dengan lahap kue yang disediakan untuknya) itu untuk menikmati teh yang baru saja ia taruh diatas meja itu.

"Berimakhwasiuh." Jawab pemuda berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu dengan mulut penuh dengan cemilan yang dibalas senyuman oleh wakil ketua osis itu.

"Lalu, Naruto." mulai Sona yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto sambil memegang kacamatanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan, alasan kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba tergeletak didepan gerbang sekolah seperti tadi? bukankah kau seharusnya sedang keluar kota untuk ekpedisi arkeologi?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi." Jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil memandang dengan serius kearah tumpukan kue diatas meja, dan merasa kalau mereka kekurangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sona sekali lagi yang tak terlalu didengar Naruto yang tengah terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang kurang itu dari kue didepannya. "Naruto?" panggil Sona sekali lagi yang tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Gumam Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius dan memasang pose berpikir sambil memandang kearah kue didepannya dan tak memperdulikan Sona yang memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

. . . . .

"Ah, benar juga!" teriak Naruto yang mengingat akan apa yang kurang itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kurang itu dari dalam jaketnya (lebih tepatnya botol plastik mayonnaise) dan memutarnya seperti koboi.

'Mayonnaise?' batin Tsubaki tak mengerti maksud tujuan Naruto itu dengan tanda tanya.

"Ini yang kurang." Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai bangga mengoleskan mayonnaise itu diatas kue kering yang dipegangnya, sebelum memakannya dengan lahap dan tanpa rasa jijik yang membuat Tsubaki menatap kearah pemuda yang tengah asik memakan kue + mayonnaise itu dengan rasa tak percaya, dan wajah pucat dengan sweatdrop dikepalanya.

'... orang aneh.' Batin Tsubaki secara spontan dengan perasaan benar-benar tak percaya dan heran akan tamu atasannya ini.

"Hei, Naruto. aku bertanya disini." Panggil Sona sekali lagi.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan Sona yang sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan "banyak hal yang terjadi" itu?" ujar Sona mengulang pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi." Jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil terus melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun dengan kebiasaan makannya yang agak berantakan itu.

"Karena itu aku tanya ya-"

"Stop! Jangan dikatakan! Aku tahu yang kau maksud, tapi aku sendiri juga bingung jika harus menjelaskannya secara rinci seperti itu. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka sesuatu yang berbelit-belit seperti itu... Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan ini lain kali?" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan disana sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengangkat tas ransel yang ada disampingnya kepunggungnya.

"Daaa !" ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"..." Sona tak bisa berbicara. tidak, ia tak diberi kesempatan bicara oleh pemuda berambut kuning ini yang sekarang tengah didepan pintu keluar ruangannya.

"Ah benar juga, makanan tadi enak sekali thanks!" tambah Naruto dengan santai yang berhenti sesaat untuk berterima kasih sebelum kembali membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tungg-" Sona tak sempat menghentikan pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan, karena telah didahului oleh tindakan pemuda itu yang main pergi keluar begitu saja meninggalkan ia dan wakilnya didalam ruangan osis.

...

...

...

"Haaaa... dia itu." desah Sona dengan lelah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang pusing karena tinggkah pemuda yang satu ini.

"Ano... kaicho, apa kau mengenal pemuda yang tadi?" tanya wakil ketua osis dengan rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi ia pendam.

"Iya, kurang atau lebih. Aku mengenalnya saat tengah memperlajari arkeologi. Seseorang yang aneh..." Jawab Sona sambil menyesap tehnya. "Tapi dia yang sekarang sedikit berbeda dulu." gumam Sona saat teringat oleh aura yang keluar dari teman lamanya itu, aura yang seperti memberi perasaan aneh kepadanya.

Perasaan seperti tengah berhadapan dengan seekor hewan buas yang tengah kelaparan...

"Tsubaki,... aku ingin kau mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan dan beritahu aku apa saja yang kau dapat." Ujar Sona memberi perintah kepada wakilnya Tsubaki untuk mengawasi pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Dengan Naruto...

Setelah dari akademi kuoh, dan tak menemukan apapun yang ia cari. Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusuri kota tanpa tujuan, yang siapa tahu jika ia akan menemukan yang ia cari. Dan disinilah dia berjalan tanpa tujuan disore hari dengan santainya dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana levisnya, ia menyusuri kota.

Guuu~

"Celaka, lagi-lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang kembali berbunyi karena kelaparan. "Sepertinya makanan biasa memang tak bisa memuaskan makhluk ini ya..." desahnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit itu. Memaksa diri untuk berjalan sambil menahan rasa lapar yang terus memberontak didalam perutnya, Naruto menuju sebuah stan sosis bakar yang ada tak jauh disana untuk mengatasinya.

"30 porsi, yang cepat." ujarnya yang langsung memesan begitu saja didepan counternya yang membuatnya gadis penjaga tokonya sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan pemdua berambut kuning itu yang dengan tiba-tiba.

Skip time...

"Nikmatnya..." desah nikmat Naruto sambil memasukan sosis bakar terakhir yang ia pesan kedalam mulutnya yang membuat pemilik toko dan anaknya itu terkejut dengan porsi makannya yang tak wajar ditambah dengan mayonnaise yang dibawa-bawanya.

"Hmm... tapi ini takkan cukup untuk memuaskan rasa lapar makhluk itu." gumam Naruto kembali sambil memainkan sosis bakar didepan wajahnya dengan galau. "Kalau begini apa yang harus kulakukan..." rengek Naruto yang kebingungan harus bagaimana lagi sambil memakan sosis ditangannya itu dengan kesal.

"!?"

"Ini..." gumam Naruto saat merasakan energi sihir(mana) tak jauh dari tempatnya ini.

Penasaran, Naruto mencoba memastikan dengan cara mengendus-endus sejenak udara disekitarnya , sebelum akhirnya yakin bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penyambung hidupnya. Sesuatu yang biasa ia panggil...

"Main dish !" teriak Naruto kegirangan yang langsung secara refleks melompat dari kursinya, dan segera berlari menuju ke arah asal aroma mana itu berasal.

"Eiiiittt...!"

Naruto terhenti sejenak saat mengingat sesuatu urusan yang penting, sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menuju kearah stan sosis panggang tadi dan menaruh uang disana.

"Paman, uangnya aku tinggal disini ya!" teriak Naruto sambil meletakan selembar uang keatas meja counter, dan langsung mengambil tasnya kembali kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju hari esoknya, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan pemilik stan yang meneriakan uangnya terlalu banyak itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Issei...

"Haaaa,... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Issei sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan air pancuran taman untuk menghilangkan resahnya sejenak.

Semuanya kacau dan tak ada satupun yang ia mengerti semenjak kejadian dihari itu, atau setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia percayai saat ini...

Pertama, dirinya merasa seperti ada yang berubah dengan tubuhnya dimana ia merasa sangat dipenuhi kekuatan saat malam. Tak hanya itu beberapa inderanya entah kenapa menajam tanpa alasan seperti matanya yang menjadi sensitif terhadap cahaya, dan telingannya yang semakin menajam hingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan dari kejauhan.

Kedua, tak ada satupun temannya yang mengingat akan pacarnya yuma yang seakan menghilang tanpa jejak semenjak kencan mereka kemarin. Kencan dimana ia menusuknya dengan tombak cahaya tanpa alasan...

Apa mungkin itu semua memang mimpi?

Tidak, Issei tak mau mempercayai bahwa itu adalah mimpi...

"Haaa..." desah Issei sambil merebahkan dirinya dibangku taman. " sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku." Gumamnya yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya ini.

"Wah, wah, wah, sungguh tidak beruntung untuk bisa berpapasan dengan orang sepertimu." Ujar pria paruh baya dengan aura menyeramkan yang mengunakan mantel dan topi fendora yang menambah aura mencurigakannya.

'Siapa dia?' batin Issei yang secara refleks berdiri dan menjaga jarak dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Siapa tuanmu?" tanya pria itu dengan suara dalam dan menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduk Issei berdiri karenanya dan tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur.

"Mencoba lari?" tanya pria itu yang menyadari langkah mundur Issei.

'Disaat seperti ini, tindakan yang tepat adalah...' batin Issei sambil mengambil langkah mundur lainnya.

"LARI!"

Teriak Issei sambil mengambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri dari pria seram tadi sejauh yang ia bisa. Setelah cukup lama berlari dan merasa jarak antar mereka sudah cukup jauh, Issei memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas.

"Hah...hah... seharusnya aku sudah cukup jauh." Gumam Issei sambil terngah-ngah.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari?" tanya suara tak asing dari belakang Issei yang membuat bulu kuduknya kembali merinding. Dan benar saja saat ia melihat kebelakangnya pria menyeramkan tadi sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan sayap seperti malaikat tapi berwarna hitam yang sama dengan milik kekasihnya yuma.

"Sayap itu... sama dengan yuma-chan."

"Katakan padaku, siapa nama mastermu?" tanya pria itu kembali. "kau tak mungkin tak tahu, kecuali kau itu 'liar'." Lanjut pria itu yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Issei.

'Master? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali?' batin Issei dengan perasaan bercampur antara bingung dan takut. Master? Apa maksud perkataan pria ini tentang masalah master itu?

"Aku tak merasakan keberadaan mastermu didekat sini. Kalau begitu berarti kau memang liar. Dan jika memang begitu..." gumam pria itu sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya dimana cahaya mulai bersinar dan berkumpul disana.

'Pola ini...' gumam Issei dalam hatinya yang mengenali pola gerakan itu.

"Membunuhmu takkan jadi masalah!" teriak pria menyeramkan itu dengan tombak cahaya yang terbentuk ditangan kanannya, yang langsung dilempar kearah Issei.

'Ternyata benar!' teriak batin Issei yang menduga bahwa tombak cahaya yang sama dengan milik mantan pacaranya itu akan datang. Dan menyadari itu Issei berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindarinya yang dimana ia berhasil namun masih sedikit tergores dipundaknya.

"Ho, bisa menghindar ya?" gumam pria itu memberikan pujian.

'Apa ini? Terasa sangat menyakitkan?' batin Issei sambil memegangi erat pundaknya yang tergores tombak tadi yang terasa amat sakit baginya.

"Terasa menyakitkan bukan? Tentu saja, karena bagi kau cahaya adalah racun yang sangat mematikan." Ujar pria menyeramkan itu dengan tombak lain ditangannya yang siap untuk dilempar kearah Issei. Jadi diamlah dan kau tak akan merasakan sakit saat kemat-"

"Tunggu sebentar! main dish!" teriak suara seorang pemuda menghentikan pria menyeramkan itu.

Dari sumber suara, Issei dan pria itu mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning seusia Issei tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kearah pria menyeramkan itu ,sebelum akhirnya menerjangnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan membuat mereka berguling-guling ditanah sebelum pemuda itu melempar pria menyeramkan itu menjauh.

"Kau!? Siapa kau ini!?" teriak kesal pria menyeramkan itu kepada pemuda yang menganggunya.

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan. Itu tidak penting, karena setelah ini kau akan berakhir di dalam perutku." Potong pemuda berambut kuning itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Naruto, sambil meraba celananya untuk mengambil dua benda yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan pria aneh ini.

Atau setidaknya begitu...

"Are...are!? Tidak ada?" teriak Naruto dengan panik, sambil sekali lagi mengecek kantungnya untuk memastikan.

"Berisik sekali kau manusia." Geram pria menyeramkan itu sambil berlari mendekati Naruto yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dikantung celananya, dan mengayunkan tombak cahayanya dengan liar kearah Naruto yang dengan gesit dan mudah menghindari tombak itu.

"Diamlah sebentar kau manusia!" geram kesal pria menyeramkan itu yang merasa kesal tak satupun serangan yang dilancarkannya mengenai manusia satu ini.

"Itu..." Naruto menghindari ayunan lainnya yang ditujukan padanya dengan gesit. "Seharusnya..." menghindar lagi. "Kata-kataku!" teriak Naruto yang menangkap tangan pria menyeramkan itu yang memegang tombak cahaya dengan kedua tangannya, dan kemudian memberikan sebuah tendangan lutut keperut pria itu.

"ArrrgggH!"

"Diamlah, selagi aku memakanmu!" teriak Naruto yang dengan kekuatan penuh mencengkram punggung pria menyeramkan tadi yang masih kesakitan oleh tendangan sebelumnya, dan melemparnya ke air mancur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkelahi.

"Brengsek!" geram pria menyeramkan itu dengan raut yang jauh lebih menakutkan yang membuat Issei langsung merinding hanya dengan melihatnya. Namun hal itu tidak untuk Naruto, yang malah tersenyum lebar seperti menikmatinya sambil memasang cincin dengan kepala berbentuk gerbang/ prisai perak di jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Mati kau!" teriak pria menyeramkan dengan sayap hitam itu sambil melemparkan tombak cahayanya.

Atau setidaknya begitu awalnya, sebelum sebuah energi berwarna hitam kemerahan menghantamnya dan melemparnya mundur kebelakang...

"Maaf, tapi bisa tidak, kau tidak menganggu mereka." Pinta seorang gadis berambut merah dengan seragam kouh yang masuk dalam pertarungan dengan elegant, yang di ikuti gadis berambut hitam ponytail, gadis loli berambut putih pendek dan pemuda rambut pirang dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Naruto yang nampak kesal dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat perhatian semuanya beralih padanya.

"Kau, ya kau." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut merah itu dan berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Tak bisakah seseorang menimati waktu makannya tanpa gangguan?" tanya Naruto yang tampak kesal.

"Makan?" gumam gadis berambut merah itu yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Makan? Apa maksudnya? Dia tak nampak sedang makan sekarang, lalu kenapa ia marah dan menyinggung masalah menganggu waktu makan?

"Ya, waktu makanku. Dan asal kau tahu saja hidupku dipertaruhkan disini. Jadi jangan menganggu." Ujar Naruto sambil terus mengintimidasi gadis berambut merah itu sebelum pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kiba, menghalangi dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, sekarang semua sudah aman. Maaf harus melibatkanmu dalam hal ini tapi bisa kau serahkan ini pada kami sekarang." Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan pemuda liar berambut kuning yang satu ini.

"Tapi dia itu mangsaku, M-A-N-G-S-A-K-U." Ujar Naruto menegaskan bahwa dialah yang menemukan malaikat jatuh pembuat masalah itu terlebih dahulu dan dialah yang akan membereskannya (memakannya).

"Rambut merah itu... aku tak asing dengannya." Gumam pria menyeramkan itu sambil memungut topinya yang terjatuh karena terlempar tadi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Apa kau dari klan Gremory?" tanya pria itu untuk memastikan dugaannya akan identitas gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ya, aku Rias Gremory. Senang berkenalan dengamu tuan malaikat jatuh." Jawab gadis berambut merah itu bernama Rias Gremory itu, mengenalkan dirinya secara elegant dan penuh percaya diri.

"Rias-senpai." Gumam Issei yang terpeSona saat melihat seniornya. Dan kemudian tersentak sadar saat Rias tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat wajahnya jadi memerah karenanya.

"Dan seperti yang kau duga, anak ini adalah bawahanku. Jadi bisa kau tak menganggunya?" tanya Rias dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti memberi peringatan keras kepada pria menyeramkan yang merupakan anggota dari fraksi malaikat jatuh itu.

"Sungguh? Mereka adalah bawahanmu?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu dengan rasa tak percaya. Kedua pemuda berpenampilan payah dan lemah itu adalah bawahannya? Sulit dipercaya.

"Hei aku bukan bawahan siapapun!"potong pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto yang tak dipedulikan siapapun itu.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali tolong jangan biarkan bawahanmu itu pergi tanpa ditemani siapapun. Seseorang sepertiku mungkin saja membunuh mereka saat tengah berjalan-jalan." Ujar malaikat jatuh itu dengan wajah menyeramkan yang tak mengentarkan Rias, bawahannya(kecuali Issei) ataupun Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, tuan malaikat jatuh." Ujar Rias dengan tenang sebelum melontarkan peringatan keras terhadap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Dan kau juga perlu tahu, kota ini dibawah pengawasanku. Jika kau berani menganggu lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil tindakan lebih keras." Ujar Rias memberi peringatan di iringi aura merah yang kuat yang menekan semua yang ada didekat sana.

"He?" gumam Naruto yang baru mendengar mengenai ini.

Kota ini dibawah pengawasan iblis? Ia baru mendengarnya sekarang, dan Kakashi juga tak berkata apapun tentang ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia disini hanya untuk mencari makan dan bukan berurusan dengan mereka, jadi itu bukanlah urursannya.

"Huhuhu... itu juga berlaku untukmu, pemimpin selanjutnya dari klan Gremory." Ujar malaikat jatuh itu yang melesat terbang diudara.

"Namaku Donnasiege, aku berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ujar malaikat jatuh bernama Donnasiege itu sebelum terbang pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Rias dkk.

"Tunggu jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto mencoba menghentikan makan malamnya itu yang kini sudah jauh dari jangkauan. "My main dish..." gumam Naruto dalam posisi merangkak yang mencoba meraih dengan tangannya secara dramatis kearah malaikat jatuh tadi terbang.

Kembali ke Rias...

"Issei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Rias dengan suara lembut kepada juniornya hyoudo Issei yang terlamun sejak tadi itu.

"I-iya, aku tak apa-apa hanya tergores kok?" ujar Issei dengan gugup sambil berusaha menutupi luka goresan dibahunya karena tombak malaikat jatuh tadi.

"Jika tadi tak ada Rias-senpai dan pemuda aneh itu. Aku tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa." Gumam Issei sambil tertunduk malu saat mengingat ketidak berdayaannya. Jika tidak ada pemuda berambut kuning aneh tadi(Naruto yang kini masih murung karena mangsanya kabur.)ia pasti sudah mati.

"...Akeno." tak berkata banyak lagi untuk Issei, Rias memanggil queenya dan langsung memerintahkannya untuk memberi perawatan kepada juniornya itu, selagi ia berterima kasih kepada penolong bawahannya. "Tolong kau rawat Issei, Aku ingin berterima kasih terlebih dahulu kepada penolong Issei." Ujarnya yang merujuk kepada Naruto yang masih menangisi hidangan utama yang kabur itu.

"Permisi, bisa aku tahu namamu, orang yang sudah menolong bawahanku Issei?" ujar Rias dengan sopan yang membuat perhatian Naruto beralih padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan polos dan konyolnya yang masih dalam posisi merangkak tadi.

"Aku Rias Gremory, aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang dengan baik hati mau menolong bawahanku." Lanjut Rias yang dengan sopan dan beretika baik mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda yang baru saja menolong bawahannya itu.

"Tidak, aku tak merasa menolong siapapun. Yang ada dalam pikiranku tadi hanyalah memangsa pria tadi, tak ada satupun pikiran untuk membantu siapapun." Ujar Naruto yang kembali berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu.

"Dan yang lebih penting sekarang... kau..." mulai Naruto kembali sambil berputar dan berhadapan langsung dengan Rias.

"He?"

"Aku tak peduli kau itu yang bertanggung jawab dengan kota ini atau apa... tapi tolong jangan ganggu waktu makanku. Hidupku sedang dipertaruhkan disini.(ha?)" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Rias yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda ini.

"Makan? Kau tak terlihat sedang makan apapun tadi." ujar Rias yang tak mengerti dan bingung oleh perkataan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf kepadaku." Potong Naruto yang mulai berbicara panjang lebar seorang diri dan tak memberi kesempatan Rias untuk bicara sama sekali.

" Tapi itu tak perlukan, karena aku ini pria baik hati dan pemaaf. Jadi aku akan membiarkan masalah kali ini berlalu, tapi ingat jangan menganggu waktu makanku lagi, mengerti?" ujar Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tasnya yang ia lempar sebelumnya tadi disemak-semak, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Rias dkk yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dibicarakan olehnya itu.

"Orang aneh." Ujar gadis loli berambut putih pendek bernama Koneko dengan nada datar seperti biasanya saat mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang pemuda berambut kuning barusan.

"..." Rias tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Tidak, ia tak diberikan kesempatan berbicara oleh pemuda tadi yang kini sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa membiarkan dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih secara benar dan membalas kebaikannya.

"Haaa,... Akeno kita pergi juga." Ujar Rias yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan memberikan perintah untuk mundur kepada seluruh bawahannya itu. Dan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu untuk saat ini. Atau setidaknya sampai mereka bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu, dan Rias sangat yakin ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat lain yang tak diketahui...

"Ancient wizard (_Inishie no Mahōtsukai)_,... kah?" gumam seorang pria dalam armor penyihir emas yang duduk diatas singasana(see kamen rider socerer) sambil melihat kedalam bola crystal ditangannya.

"Ini mungkin akan merepotkan." Gumam pria itu sambil melihat melalui bola crystalnya. Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan dengan bayangan yang bukanlah bayangan manusia yang mengikutinya dibelakang, melainkan bayangan seekor chimera yang berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang.

End chapter 1...

Yosh, selesai sudah btw tolong saran dan pendapatnya mengenai ceritanya seperti biasanya.

**Warn : flame atau sesuatu sejenisnya yang menghina dan merendahkan akan di hapus dan di block akun.**

Next on wizard beast...

"Yosh, waktuku telah tiba." Ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cincin beast dijari tengah tangan kirinya. Sebelum akhirnya menirukan pose ala Nitou Kosuke saat henshin dan meninjukan tangan kirinya ke slot kiri beast driver dan memutarnya.

**SET, OPEN: L-I-O-N, LION!**

Disaat ia memutar slot di beast driver, pintu yang ada beltnya terbuka dan menunjukan pahatan singa dengan orb merah didahinya dibalik pintu yang ada di beast driver. Dan dari beltnya muncul lingkaran sihir kuning, beast yang membesar didepan Naruto dan perlahan mundur melewati tubuh dan mengubahnya menjadi sosok berarmor emas denngan motif singa dibahu kirinya, dan helm yang juga bermotif singa dengan dua mata hijau. Sosok yang lebih dikenal sebagai ancient wizard, beast.

"Itu..." gumam Issei dengan rasa tak percaya. Pemuda didepannya itu mengunakan sihir dan berubah menjadi sosok seperti golden knight dengan helm dan pelindung bahu kanan bermotif singa didepan matanya sendiri.

"Waktunya makan." Ujar Naruto mengucapkan kata favoritnya sebelum menarik dice saber dari beltnya dan berlari menuju iblis liar vice didepannya.

See ya ...


End file.
